


【奇杰】警察x少年

by ssgray3



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssgray3/pseuds/ssgray3
Relationships: 奇犽x小杰
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

抬脚踏上吱嘎作响的金属台阶，太过老旧的扶手满是锈迹，看不出原本颜色。奇犽已经习惯每天走过这段摇摇欲坠的阶梯，住在这座警察单身宿舍的破公寓快一年。

奇犽·揍敌客，21岁，在某偏远小城当警员。这座城镇虽居民不多，地处边陲，也算是连接重镇的通道，鱼龙混杂所以治安不好，警力却有限，有些案子常查到一半线索就断了，轻案不了了之，重案不多则全都转手给上一级。之所以没成为犯罪天堂，不过是因为太远了，犯罪分子不屑来这里犯案。

小城只有两个警署，一个处在城中心的本部，一个是奇犽所在的警署。说是警署，其实就是一幢平层的灰败门房，本部稍微好点，是栋从民间租用的二层建筑。奇犽待在偏远城镇的偏远地区，寥寥无几的人手，整天无所事事，过一天是一天的混日子。

爬完台阶，避开过道里堆积的满是灰尘的杂物，掏出钥匙打开掉漆的铁门，这又小格局又差的房间就是他目前的住处了。

脱下警服随便团着扔进门口不知积攒了多久的衣服堆。随手打开电视，在嘈杂的背景音中，走进厕所和浴室在一处的小隔间，快速冲了个凉，擦着头发从冰箱拿出冷冻食品，简单热了热，背靠着床盘腿而坐，对着电视吃了起来。

这是一间狭小的一居室，厨房和卧室兼用，太过寒酸，甚至称不上厨房或卧室，只是左边是水槽和灶台，年久失修的水龙头拧不紧，一直在滴水。右边一张简陋的单人床，就占据了空间的一半。

厕所所在隔间的上方有个满是污垢的排风扇，冬天漏风，夏天漏雨，以前还常有别人开着电视或洗澡时哗哗的流水声等生活噪音传过来，后来住在这破旧公寓的警察有的搬走，有的辞职去大城市谋生，现在住在这里的只有奇犽一个人。

虽然条件很差，奇犽却挺自在，毕竟他是离家出走，能有个住的地方就不错了。

他的姓氏，在稍大点的城市便知者甚众，而在这个地方，他甚至不需要用假名，因为没人听说过也不关心谁是揍敌客，这也是他来到这人口流失严重，毫无前景可言的城镇的原因之一。

另一个原因就是，他家即使没放弃把他带回去，也没办法，手不够长伸不到这里来，没想到揍敌客家三公子放着交给他继承的家业不要，跑到这种地方来浪费人生。揍敌客靠见不得光的生意发家，即使名声不好，在里世界也稳占江山，算是半黑，然而从来黑白两道不分家，总有着千丝万缕的联系。

从生下来就浸染在那种无关是非，利益至上氛围里的奇犽，资质优秀被看作历代以来最有才能的继承人，奇犽却打心底厌烦，完全不想走别人替他安排好的路，对此他目标坚定，虽然对自己想干的事完全没有头绪，不想干的事却要多少有多少，于是便颇有行动力的跷家了。

他母亲气个半死，他父亲却觉得年轻人多出去历练下也好，反正最后碰壁走投无路，还是只能回家。奇犽一路游荡，摆脱家里安排的不少眼线，最后干脆远远跑到现在这个城镇，才终于没再有人跟来。

家里觉得他不懂事，胡闹够了自然会老实回去。奇犽却半点不这么想，诚然看上去在占地不知多少公顷的家里有佣人伺候好像比较惬意，然而在这间小到几乎伸展不开的蜗居，他才感到真正的自由。

倒不是说这就是他想过的生活和想做的事，但是自己想做些什么，到底为什么而活，可以慢慢摸索。好过在家里活得像个提线木偶，各人加诸在他身上的枷锁，唯独没人在意他的想法和意志。

一路辗转到达这个城镇，身上的钱所剩无几，经过镇公告栏看到招警员，而且提供住所，就去了。这样的偏僻之地来了奇犽这样的外乡人，并不少见，然而有外乡人来求职，就相当少见了，毕竟本地人都只想往外搬，没有外乡人特别是大城市来的愿意来这里居住。

加上他应聘的是警员，虽然那警署门面甚至比不上便利店，也很少经手恶性案件，但是作为警察或多或少有点职业的敏锐。警署仅有的三个人暗地里揣测过，履历平平但长相也算得上青年才俊，来这里当小警员，必有什么隐情。

有猜为情所伤的，有猜失手杀人远走他乡的，有猜债台高筑还不起跑路的，最后谁都没了兴趣，因为这贫瘠城镇的本地人，什么都缺，最缺的就是好奇心，因为那玩意不能挣钱不能当饭，还极容易惹上麻烦。

警署原本有四个人，两个快退休的多一事不如少一事的老警员，一个据说被警察队伍收编之前是个小混混的青年，无奈穷乡僻壤混子也不好当，只好转行警察挣点微薄工资。

这样的人也能当上警察，门槛低的可想而知，此城年青劳动力紧缺，所以只要是个人，基本来者不拒，小地方没有那么多规矩，审查的步骤也省了，更不要求警察学校毕业。奇犽便如愿以偿当上了小警员，解决了住处和资金危机。

奇犽入职后，没什么存在感，慵懒闲散的混日子能力和快退休的老警员不相上下，让其他人失去了最后一丝探究的欲望。奇犽不在乎薪资高低，也不觉得住处难以忍耐，他正享受对他来说陌生而难得的正常普通人的生活。

这天有人来报案的时候，奇犽正在自己座位上昏昏欲睡，有居民神情激动说听见废弃建筑有小孩子的哭声，他用上丰富的肢体语言向警官们表达事情的严重性，可惜完全无法搅动警署这一滩死水。

实在是因为这类没根据的报警太常见，比如有人报警说听到无人居住的地方有人走动，或墓地里看见白色半透明身影，其实想说幽灵，然而在警官看白痴的眼神中只能改口，甚至常有高中女生无中生有报假警，就为多看奇犽几眼，后来奇犽烦了，警告以妨碍公务罪逮捕，才终于不敢来了。

接待那居民的老警员按照流程问了几个问题，最后问他是什么时候听见的，他茫然了一下，不确定的答，“好像是前天晚上，还是今天早上？”看到老警员的眼神，又激动说道“警官，你要相信我！我听见好几次了！”

“嗯，你可以回去了，我们会派人处理的。”

老警员打发走他，和其他几人无奈交换了下眼神，很显然认定是这个酒鬼幻听，即使他离开，通风不好的警署里也有股酒气散不去。然后喝茶的继续看报纸，老警员拉开窗散酒味，坐回原位和另一位继续下了一半棋局，奇犽看着他们三个，伸了个懒腰，说了句下班我会去看一眼，其他人喝茶的点了下头，下棋的正绞尽脑汁鏖战，顾不上理他。

警局里会做这种“多余”事情的，也就奇犽一个了。

不是说他工作多积极，或是相信报警人的说辞，实在是他太闲了，去居民口中的案发地点检查一遍，也不过是当晚饭后散步。

下班后奇犽随便打发了晚饭，天也黑下来了，不紧不慢往记下的地址走去。城镇开发有限，因为建再多高楼，卖不出去也不会有人来住，废弃的楼房倒是有几处，没人管，就那么搁置着。

至于有人报警说那种废墟里有人走动，多半是流浪汉免费借用住在里面了。预想着今天肯定也是空手而归，连饭后散步都算不上，奇犽打着哈欠，拐进小巷。

这片是他们警署的辖区，都是不太富裕的人聚集的住宅区，没有规划的楼房高低错落，夜间照明不足看着更是乱成一团。来到零星灯火中唯一一栋完全漆黑的建筑，看来这里就是报案人说的地方了。

外观上这幢楼比奇犽住的地方气派，四下扫了几眼，没什么特别的话就打算回去，谁知道报案人缺乏逻辑的话是不是真的，说不定整件事都是捏造，喝多了或把妄想当真。

这楼看上去长年没有人居住了，闲置了挺可惜的，还不如这里做警察宿舍，奇犽漫不经心想着，转身往回走，却因为不经意间瞥到的一处违和停下脚步。

他转回来，三两下迈上二楼，停在其中一间定睛细看，果然发现某些不同之处。

常人来看，暮色中都是大片黑暗完全无法分辨。但奇犽不仅受过严格训练，天生观察力也很强，常人根本看不出的细节，在他眼中则很明显。  
长时间暴露在户外的房门若都是灰蒙蒙一片，才比较符合常理，说明它们很久没有开合过，而其中一扇的灰调比其他稍浅，目光毒辣的奇犽一下就发现了不对。

站在门前观察房门和门框间的细微擦痕，果然近期曾开合过。再看一下其他的门，积灰的程度一致，只有面前这扇灰尘略少，应该是门开时被震落了。  
然而除此之外，例如地上鞋印，或是门把手上，都再无其他明显痕迹，要么这里是真的没人，是他神经过敏，要么使用这间房屋的人具备很高的反侦查能力。  
奇犽一向不信巧合，只信自己，侧耳听了听，里面一片死寂，便掏出手套戴上，从警服兜里摸出铁丝，伸进钥匙孔捅了几下，听到机簧发出轻微声响，谨慎得没碰门把手，用铁丝钩着把门一点点打开，闪身进去。

这房间和他进了玄关就一目了然的寒酸一居室不同，是复式套房，进门时惯性隐藏了气息，然而房间里好像没有人在，适应了下黑暗，奇犽没有贸然用光源，凭他的夜视力这种程度不是阻碍。

木质地板上一层厚厚的灰，看得出鞋印，的确是最近才留下的，反之鞋印处会蒙上一层薄尘。奇犽握住配枪，视线顺着鞋印延伸处，鞋印边上一些奇怪的擦痕让他在意。  
没发出一点声响顺着这痕迹追查，反应过来这好像是什么在地上被拖拽而留下的，这痕迹消失在一个半开着的房门前，奇犽从其他敞着门的房间判断出，这间是主卧室。他拔出枪，推门走了进去。

宽敞的卧室中央偌大一张床，奇犽一眼就看到床上窝着的人影。提神走了过去，不觉得是流浪汉住进这里，因为不会不留任何痕迹，他们闯空门都是暴力撬开门或窗。  
奇犽做好一切准备，不管床上是具新鲜尸体，还是会暴起反扑的罪犯，他都做好了万全对策。  
此时原本正躲在云层后的月亮探出了头，落地窗的单向玻璃顿时洒进皎洁银光，奇犽赫然发现床上蜷缩的是个裸裎的躯体，孩子模样，长发如瀑倾泻在床单上，而双手在背后绑着，嘴巴里塞着橡胶口塞，巴掌长的圆柱形口塞被咬在口中，合不拢的嘴巴里流出的涎液染的下巴晶亮。  
奇犽因为眼前景象愣了零点几秒，微微起伏的胸膛证明人还活着，提高警惕上前松绑。手脚都被粗重的绳子捆着打了死结，奇犽摸出小刀轻轻磨断绳子，那孩子被惊醒了。

没办法叫出声，只能发出唔唔的呻吟，即使奇犽听了都有点揪心，说着“没事了”然后解下绳子。

小孩瑟缩着，大而亮的眼睛充满恐惧，听不进奇犽说了什么，拼命后退躲闪。看到奇犽脱下上衣，那孩子的恐惧达到顶峰，自知无法逃离绝望得闭上眼睛，却被带着体温的衣服兜头罩住了。

奇犽把警服脱下盖在那孩子身上。那头长发几乎到脚踝，单薄的胸膛又证明不了什么，刚才隐蔽地往那孩子两腿间扫了一眼，确定是男孩子。  
重复了句“没事了”，给他解开绑在脑后的口塞的带子，男孩害怕到极点后，呆呆的失去所有反应能力。

奇犽环视周围，确定没有别人存在，把别在腰后的枪插回枪套，拿出电话。

第二天直接上班，已经听说了的那三人也是没经历过这么大的事，纷纷围上来打听。

这种关乎人身安全的案子，小警署处理不了，昨晚奇犽跟着救护车把小孩送医院，然后去了本部，本部的人也犯难，说这边先等医院结果，然后调了两个人跟奇犽回现场取证，当然一无所获，本部没想过找到犯人的头发或皮屑提取DNA，就算有这想法也没这个技术。而拿到医院的报告后，小孩身上除了手脚被绑的瘀痕，没有任何伤。本部便在白天派人再去现场草草搜查一番后，就收手了。

几个警员围着奇犽问东问西，料到又多一起悬案后，感慨几句开始了闲聊。这件案子，往严重说，涉及到非法监禁，限制人身自由，但是受害人身体没受到伤害，报告上说也没有被性侵的痕迹，虽然精神上可能受到严重的刺激，但是这起事件甚至没有严重到需要往上面报。几个人谈论了几句嗜好小男孩的变态犯人，话头便转到受害男孩身上。

鉴于他们几个都没亲眼看到那男孩，便问奇犽。他们看了报告里的照片，一头长发衬得略带稚气的脸庞乍一看辨不出性别，重点便跑偏了。

“长得是可爱点，但怎么也是男孩吧。”

“你懂什么，听说男孩那儿比女孩好用多了，更紧不说，还不用担心怀孕。”

“你是有经验吗？”

“都说了是听说的！”

“谁知道呢。”

“可报告上说没有被侵犯的痕迹…”

“那只能证明后面没被用过，你也是男的，别告诉我不知道不走后门也能爽翻天。”

“被发现的时候在床上被绑着，还全裸，真是...”

“停停，一脸猥琐，想什么呢。”

“怎么了，想想都不行？我就不信奇犽没什么想法！”

“奇犽，快说说，大家都是男人都懂的，听说那个年纪的男孩皮肤滑嫩跟姑娘似的，那滋味——”

奇犽冰冷的视线扫过去，三个人全都噤声了。

他打了个报告，要去本部递交。

出去的时候他们三个才敢开口讲话。

“至于吗，我就开个玩笑。”

“我差点把烟头咽下去。”

“今天才发现，那小子眼神这么可怕吗？”

“我也是，还以为他想杀我全家。”

奇犽一晚上奔波劳碌没合眼，不习惯得写着报告，被那几人吵得头痛，打算交了报告就早退回去补觉。

结果本部的人说男孩出院了，让他把人带回去录口供，奇犽质疑难道不是该本部做，对方说男孩不是本地人，查来历已经让他们焦头烂额，而且因为未满十八岁，联络福利院更导致人手不足。反正人是你发现的，你就负起责。

最后本部的警车把男孩和奇犽送到警署。

他们那小地方，审犯人、录口供和临时关押都是同一个房间，因为不经常派得上用场，角落还堆了些杂物。

男孩坐在不伦不类的审讯室，对面坐着奇犽负责问，斜对面一个老警员负责记录。玻璃格挡外站着两人看情况。

男孩坐得并不安稳，一头长发垂落到地面上，身上穿着本部的人给准备的简单衣物。对问话不能做出回答，蜷缩着发抖，看上去随时会崩溃。

也难怪，有过那样的可怕经历，心理创伤很难恢复，严重些甚至会影响一生。

可是他们这个经费严重不足的小警署，做不到心理关怀，只能没有人情味的公事公办调查询问。

那孩子可能惊吓过度而暂时失语，一开始问了他几个轻松的问题，姓名，住所之类的，花费了很久时间，只做到让男孩把名字在纸上歪歪扭扭写了下来。

“小杰是吗？”奇犽照着纸上念道，沉吟了一下，“你还记不记得那个人的长相？”

男孩如遭电击猛地瑟缩，哆嗦着和椅子一起摔倒，跌坐在地上瑟瑟发抖，奇犽没办法，过去扶他。肢体的触碰让男孩顿时全身僵硬，瞳孔因为极度恐惧而缩小，身体紧绷，看上去脆弱的神经马上要断了。

奇犽退后举起双手示意不会伤害他，缓解他的情绪，但也不能放任他就这么坐在地上，便脱下警服盖在他身上，隔着衣服扶着他坐回椅子。

小杰无声抽泣着，哭都不敢发出声音，看样子不知道受过怎样的对待。情绪极端不稳定，这样下去也根本无法问出什么来，奇犽看了老警员一眼，老警员示意换他来问。

重复了几遍的问题得不到任何回应，老警员不耐烦了，手中只字未写的记录摔在小杰面前，“你什么都不说，我们怎么办事？说你到底有没有被强奸，强奸你的人长什么样，有那么难？他的那个生殖器，操，就是鸡巴，”一开始端着，用比较学术的字眼，发现别扭，骂了句直接换了粗俗的问法，“有没有插你屁眼儿？他有没有强迫你含他鸡巴？说话！”

小杰手指扭紧身上过大的制服，忍不住俯身大口大口干呕，加上哭得厉害，很快出现了过呼吸症状。奇犽过去拍他的背帮助调整呼吸，玻璃外的两人进来把问话的老警员扯了出去，他俩都想打他一顿。

“这不是怕他听不懂吗，说不定这么直接问就刺激得他想起来了。”并没觉得自己哪里做得不对的老警员辩解着，最后在同事的杀人目光中闭嘴。

小杰身体微微抽搐，但呼吸好歹是顺过来了，哭得手脚发麻失去了意识。手上的淤青淡了些，但是身体的伤好了，精神上的伤却没那么容易好。

奇犽最后叫本部的人把男孩接走了，他会被送去办好手续的福利院生活。

奇犽倒是没有责备老警员的意思，警察这个行业，就是在和人类的阴暗面打交道，尤其是打了一辈子交道的，肯定受到影响。虽然有人觉得活着比死更痛苦，但是老警员认为活着就有希望，死了才真的什么都没有了。所以才过分苛责在他看来至少有命在的男孩。  
奇犽自己也曾目睹甚至造成了某些家庭的破碎，偶然救了的这个男孩，对他噩梦般的遭遇，是觉得可怜，内心却无法有什么波动，因为他受到的就是这样的家庭教育，才忍无可忍离家出走了。

目送本部的人把小杰带上车，奇犽以为这个案子到此为止，不会和他有任何关系了。

谁知两天后上班的时候，本部直接派人把小杰送回他们警署，因为他在福利院情绪不稳定怕他伤人，尤其在晚上有过激举动，虽然没有人伤到，但他用椅子砸碎窗玻璃试图逃跑时伤到自己，被带回后又拼命挣扎导致伤口裂开，福利院实在无法再留他下去了。  
同事跟他转述完，然后站起来拍拍他肩膀，说本部的人说了，谁发现，谁负责，谁捡到，谁养活，但是会从经费里拨出一些资金做补贴。

奇犽站起来，“给我等下。”

可是三个人一个比一个溜得快，轻飘飘丢下句“你就带回去养呗。”

“看好你哟。”

“加油，年轻人。”

留下奇犽一脸呆滞站在原地，头疼得看了眼抱着膝盖把自己封闭起来的小杰，脸上，手臂上是添了新伤。  
但就因为小地方没有资源做心理治疗，就把受害人丢给发现他的警员，这也太荒谬了。  
虽然他有两个弟弟，都是佣人伺候，奇犽自己都勉强活着，哪懂怎么照顾半大男孩，尤其对方还受到不轻的心理创伤，完全不清楚要怎样对待。

然而不管怎样只好先带回了宿舍。

一居室住他一个都挤，更别提跟人共住。带小杰回来时倒没见他有什么抗拒，虽然知道不会有回应，奇犽还是跟他商量，“我知道你可能也不愿意，先委屈一下在这住段时间。要是你愿意告诉我你以前住哪，可以送你回去。”听到他的话，小杰惊恐瞪大双眼，发抖的手攥住奇犽裤脚，连连摇头，眼神里透出哀求。

这是，不愿意回去？

“知道了，你可以先住下，不过我这可比不上福利院，什么时候想明白了，你再申请。”

小杰没放手，只是默默摇头。

奇犽心里叹气坐到床边，屋子添了个人显得更挤了，小杰的乌黑长发铺在地上，奇犽总觉得危险，怕他走路踩到头发摔倒，翻出剪刀得到小杰默许，反正他没拒绝，奇犽便把他头发剪短了。

剪头发时奇犽注意到，虽然他仍抗拒别人的接近，至少不像一开始，触碰他就全身戒备，这是个好现象，说明开始慢慢适应被解救，习惯不被伤害的生活。也就意味着奇犽不用被迫照顾他太久。

奇犽只知道男孩叫小杰，16岁，除此便没从他那得到任何有用信息。

小杰乖乖任摆弄，很快剪好了，因为长发剪短的原因，短短的发茬都朝天竖着，显得年龄更小了，要不是他脸上毫无生气，奇犽几乎被他新发型逗笑。男孩身量瘦小，看上去也就12、3岁的样子，不知道被囚禁了多久。

门口的衣服堆被推到一边，拿出多余的被褥铺地上，奇犽说晚上你睡这，又打开冰箱把半成品随便加工一下，一开始奇犽还担心他不吃，结果小杰犹豫了一下，拿起勺子小口小口吃了。

吃完饭，奇犽让他先去洗澡，小孩又摇头，奇犽说“我不会对你做什么。”仍然摇头，沟通困难让奇犽有点泄气，后来想到他身上有伤，不能沾水，便打湿了毛巾给小杰擦身体，然后让他去隔间清洗不方便帮他擦拭的地方，等小杰出来，才进去冲了澡。

小杰不吵不闹，除了基本上没什么反应，也算乖乖听话，原本奇犽还顾虑晚上会不会像在福利院那样发作，总不能再把他绑起来，结果不声不响去地铺睡了，奇犽扔给他床被子，便关了灯，自己也上了床。

倒不是故意让他睡地板，先不说小床挤不了两人，估计小杰对和男人同床共枕肯定抗拒。让他睡床，自己睡地上，奇犽的体格地上那点空间又容不下，就只能委屈小杰了。

睡着之前，第一次和别人共处一室的奇犽涌上点奇妙感，他从生来到现在，从来没被谁真正需要，即使看重他的家里，也更多因为他的才能，如果他的兄弟有谁更杰出，他就不那么重要了。

这个天地间仿佛都孤苦无依的小孩仰仗着他，只能依靠他，如果奇犽一开始也拒绝，这小孩就真无处可去了，可能会死在街头，或被那个变态犯人重新抓回去。

奇犽不是良善之辈，更不是同情心泛滥，同意带小杰回来不过是一念之间。

而世间往往发生很多原本不会发生的事，大抵是因为一念之间罢了。

因为偶然的意外，带着头一次被人需要的奇特满足感，奇犽睡着了。

第二天早上醒来，奇犽根本忘了房间里还有另外一个人，上厕所时被结结实实绊了一下，伸手一撑身手敏捷翻过障碍物体，双脚落地恢复平衡。

回头一看，本该睡在床脚的小孩，全身包裹的像个蚕蛹，委屈巴巴蜷在奇犽床边，不知怎的让奇犽想到自己小时候捡到的流浪狗，生怕被再次遗弃，睡觉都要蜷在人脚边。

小杰被踩了一脚，醒了过来，缩紧身体害怕男人变卦，毫不留情赶他走。

奇犽说了句你接着睡，然后走进隔间关门。

脱下衣服扔进洗衣篮，拧开喷头，边冲洗身体边顺手解决男人早上都会遇到的生理现象。  
手刚握上那东西，门突然开了，奇犽吓了一跳，家里多了个人真不方便，奇犽侧过身挡住前面精神的那根，回头说道，“下次记得敲门，你是要上厕所？”  
房间小没办法，浴室和厕所挨着，总不能让小孩憋到他洗完澡。

可小杰却没走向马桶，他走进来关上门，在奇犽脚边跪下。

“你——”

容下两个人便没半点空隙的隔间，因为小杰跪在身前，不得不转过身的奇犽刚要动，小杰两手扶上快戳到脸的性器，下定决心般伸出舌舔了上去。

小舌刮过马眼舔上柱体，麻痹脊椎的快感直冲天灵盖，正要一把推开小杰的手顿了下，男孩趁机张开小嘴把整根阳具纳入口中，被温热湿滑包裹的男根跳动着又涨大了几分。

第一次尝到这滋味的奇犽魂儿差点飞了，小杰开始前后摆动头部，边吸吮着膨胀的柱体，同时小舌舔舐着男人的龟头，技巧高超完全不会磕到牙齿，略粗糙的舌面刮擦着阴茎，舌尖在龟头上划圈，甚至尝试往马眼里钻。

奇犽觉得自己那玩意儿要炸了，本来伸出去推小杰的手改为扣在他脑后，把下体往小杰嘴里顶的更深。

男孩呛咳了下，却没有退开，喉头挤压着奇犽的龟头，极致的刺激下奇犽甚至没能坚持一分钟，爽得什么都不剩的大脑茫然想着，这小孩居然还会深喉，然后急忙从他嘴里退出来，结果没能忍住，射了小杰一脸。

小杰眼圈顿时红了，奇犽手忙脚乱拿毛巾给他擦，嘴角挂着精液的小孩哽咽得攥着毛巾，开口，“不要赶我走，要我做什么都可以，求求你…”

奇犽脑子乱成一团，各种想法浆糊般交错，原来他会说话，又想斥责他刚才都干了什么，男孩的话和他温暖湿滑的口腔更是让他混乱。

强制冷静下来语气平静让男孩先出去。

奇犽这才整个人赤身裸体贴在冰凉瓷砖上，从头到脚红成煮熟的虾子。这小孩，这小孩居然给他口了。而且居然那么要命，奇犽一个室男根本无法抵抗，头一次射那么快。

突如其来的冲击让奇犽整个凌乱了，那小孩说了什么...小嘴吸得他真舒服…操不是这个，奇犽把喷头拧到最大，凉水劈头盖脸砸下来，脸才没有那么烫了。

这是他猥亵了小杰，还是小杰猥亵了他，第一次那么快就交代在一个小孩嘴里了，那口腔的触感…仍停留在阴茎上的触感挥之不去，奇犽震惊得看着自己不争气的玩意不知疲倦又颤巍巍立了起来。

伸手握住，忙活半天发现半点要射的意思没有，绝望得一边在心里唾弃自己，一边想象着鸡巴在小杰嘴里狠捣，可能因为刚射过一次，这次没那么容易交代，想着小杰湿润紧致的口腔，鸡巴越来越硬，凉水激得他全身冰凉，就那一处滚烫。奇犽关上喷头，二十分钟后终于从隔间里走出来。

小男孩惴惴不安跪坐在地，看到奇犽，又要哭出来的样子，两手却松开裹在身上的被子，露出里面一丝不挂的胴体，奇犽头皮一炸，拽过自己警服扔到小杰身上，张口有气无力，“先说好，我不是为了让你做这种事带你回来的。”

“不用做这种事讨好我，你也不用勉强。”

虽然刚才隔间里小杰卖力取悦他，身体却微微发抖，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，都没有瞒过奇犽的眼睛。看来是被那个变态强迫调教成这样的。

奇犽翻出来一件旧衣服，兜头套在小杰身上，一字一句告诉他，“我对小孩，尤其男的，没兴趣。刚才的事我就当没有过，没有下次了，不然给我滚回福利院去。”

虽然是恶狠狠的语气，小杰听了却好像放下心来，身体终于不抖了。奇犽捡起地上的警服，留下句冰箱里有吃的，就关门走了。

小杰擦掉眼泪，安心之后身体就像被抽干力气，嘴里残留的精液味道让他作呕，连忙冲进厕所抱着马桶吐了起来。


	2. Chapter 2

奇犽在警署的档案库翻以往案件的卷宗，这里不知道已经多久没被使用过。直觉这个案子疑点很多，他可以肯定发现小杰的地方不是第一现场，虽然小杰现在肯开口讲话了，但是以他目前的精神状态，能问出的事情相当有限。奇犽虽擅长各种拷问手段，总不能用在一个是受害者的小孩身上。没有留下一点线索的犯人并不一般，是惯犯还是第一次周密筹划作案，奇犽想试着搞清楚，然后尽快脱离现状。

一开始同事打趣问道，对小男孩的事就这么上心？奇犽斜睨他，不然让他去你家住？他们顿时不敢吱声了。

原本他们三个惯例在下棋喝茶打牌，然而看到奇犽在档案室翻得头发脸上都蹭上灰，专注地调查近几年来的未成年人失踪案件，几个人没办法旁观了，自觉上前拿了几卷资料，被带动的第一次对查案如此热衷投入。

奇犽已经往返档案室几次，落后的管理方式导致卷宗全纸质，虽然是按时间排序，并没有好好的分门别类，不知多久才能查阅完。档案室其实更像是个破旧仓库，对待这些卷宗和废纸没什么区别，应该庆幸还好没被拿去烧火。

其他三人好像第一次认识奇犽一样，看他又一次跑档案室，没忍住感慨，“怎么感觉这小子突然变了一个人似的。”

“可能不是变了一个人，说不定这才是本来的他。”

“照你这么说，那他真的天生是个当警察的料子。”

“不该说是天生的警察，”另一个反驳，“而是有的人生来，只要他想做，什么事都能轻而易举做到。”

然后便没有人说话了。

奇犽还在奇怪今天他们仨是转性了还是怎么，居然主动来帮忙，而且沉默异常，并不知道自己无意中让他们体会到了天才和凡人间深不见底的沟壑。

有了他们帮忙进展便快多了，然而最后翻遍了卷宗仍一无所获，某种程度上证实了奇犽的猜想，这例孤案说明犯人不计犯罪成本，不然不会特意挑这种地方，奇犽直觉这事儿还没完，一个单纯的恋童癖不可能有这种手腕和头脑，那事情就复杂了。

天黑下来的时候奇犽把外套搭在肩膀，下班走人，留下那三个人心情复杂看着他离去，那背影一扫之前的懒散，如果说以前的奇犽是吃饱了打瞌睡的猎豹，现在他醒了。他们早知他非池中之物，不会在这里太久，迟早会回到属于他的世界里去。

奇犽停在门前，回想起早上出门时颇有点落荒而逃的意思，现在站在自己宿舍门口犹豫，好像是进别人家一样，想起早上发生的那档事，虽不至于脸发烫，也有点硬着头皮打开门。

结果开门便怀疑自己的眼睛，以为进错了别人的房间，退出去重新看下门牌号，才确定没搞错。

他有点懵，这房间年头已久，所以眼前所见说不上焕然一新，但整洁程度让人发指，门口的衣服堆不见了，被清洗之后挂在阳台外面晾晒。陈旧的地板一尘不染，到处干干净净，甚至让他不习惯。小杰抱着膝盖靠在房间角落里，头倚在柜子上，看上去睡着了，即使睡着眉头也蹙着。奇犽知道昨晚他睡得不安稳，被梦魇住突然惊醒不知多少次，无声缩在被子里发抖，怕吵醒了他被赶出去。

这小孩换了个方向讨好他，奇犽不用担心小杰在他睡着时爬上他的床了，虽然常年习惯了睡觉时也保持警觉，感到危险就会立刻清醒，但是那方面的夜袭…比如今天早上就没能及时制止，后来更是没出息的败下阵来。奇犽强制忘掉脑海里的画面，在地上铺开被子，抱起小杰让他躺在上面，奇犽本以为小杰会被惊醒，结果把他搬到地铺并没有反应，只是手下意识攥住他外套，放到被子上也不松手，奇犽只好脱了衣服给他攥着。小杰抱着带着体温的衣服，把脸埋进去，拧着的眉头松开了些，无意识抱着衣服蹭了蹭，像拿这衣服蓄窝了。

奇犽尽量没发出声音，收拾一番也去小床上睡了。

隔间里回响着似有若无的呻吟，小杰靠着墙，上半身贴在瓷砖上，屁股翘着，奇犽从后面进入他，每次腹部严丝合缝贴上小杰被撞击得桃粉色的臀肉，男孩便无法忍耐地叫出声。

奇犽把小杰压在瓷砖上猛干，随着动作越来越粗暴，男孩叫的声音越来越大，从排风扇远远传出去，若不是周围没人住，所有人都能听得见。

到达顶点时，奇犽拔出沾满小杰体液的肉棒，射在男孩背上。小杰脱力般倚着瓷砖墙缓缓滑下，跪坐在地。  
随着呼吸而微微起伏的单薄蝴蝶骨看上去有种异样的美感。奇犽伸手把上面的精液涂抹开，带着残忍的快意，他玷污了他，仿佛把展翅欲飞的蝴蝶翅膀揉碎。

虽然没射在他里面，男孩桃色的小屁股坐在地上，被插出的淫水顺着红肿穴口流出来，在地上形成一滩小水洼。  
奇犽嗜虐心大起，掐着小杰的脖子把他从地上拎起来，两条细腿被他抬起来放肩上，腿还没有他手臂粗，重新梆硬的男根又狠狠捅进渗出血丝的窄小幼穴，让小杰崩溃地大声哭叫起来。

奇犽猛地掀开被子，坐起来大口大口喘气，小杰最后发出的哭喊仿佛响在耳边，震得他耳膜嗡嗡作响。这个噩梦太逼真，奇犽的背心前后都被汗打湿了，他低头看了眼支棱着的裤裆，湿了一小块，却仍然很精神。  
他的小兄弟食髓知味，不得到满足暂时不会消停了。奇犽看了眼地铺上的小鼓包，无声叹了口气用手捂档走进隔间，没忘了锁门。

奇犽洗完澡出来时，小杰醒了，奇犽看了他一眼，说了句“最近别出去”就走了。小杰连忙坐起来，发现怀里还抱着他的警服，已经皱巴巴的了。

昨天本来一开始睡得不安稳，做着各种各样光怪陆离的噩梦，后来在梦中好像身体飘浮了起来，闻到一股令他安心的味道，他在梦中攥住味道来源不肯撒手，然后便像在梦里都受到保护，没有再做那些令他害怕的梦。

小杰拿起警服，放到鼻子底下嗅了一下，有奇犽身上的味道，顿时就放下心来，被救那天盖在他身上的就是这件衣服。小杰永远也忘不了，皎洁月光下映在他眼中那头银发，银发的警察周身笼罩着一层淡淡的光，小杰曾无数次祈求谁来救救他，而那个身影仿佛从天而降，宛如神祇。

奇犽最近过上了早出晚归的生活。虽然他对小杰没有任何想法，但他的小兄弟却对小杰“印象深刻”。奇犽可不想早上醒来下面升旗再被小杰撞见，说不定那小孩以为在暗示他，又下定决心要献出身体。那他还调查什么犯人，自己先去自首算了。

小杰不知道奇犽在躲着他，他乖乖听话不出家门一步，实际上也不敢出，在他看来只有这里最安全。奇犽准备了不少吃的，虽然小杰从来没做过家务也不会做饭，既然奇犽不需要他来发泄欲望，小杰觉得自己总该对他有点用处，不然他有什么理由收留自己。于是拼命努力打扫房间，奇犽同意他打开电视，便跟着节目学做饭，即使失败很多次也吸取教训一点点熟练起来，小杰很聪明，很快就掌握了技巧，不知不觉中把一个单身汉的生活照顾得井井有条。

奇犽早上趁小杰没醒就出门，晚上回来已经睡了。小杰却仍然每天准备好晚饭和早饭给他，奇犽当然是吃过了才回来，晚上无声无息进门，跨过地上被子的小鼓包，看到他做的简单饭菜。感觉这小孩就像志怪小说里报恩的小妖怪，给恩人收拾房间做好饭菜就藏起来，可惜人类不能像妖怪那样用法术之类的躲藏，便尽量蜷缩在被子里一小团。奇犽换上了警署里的备用警服，原来那件被小杰拿去蓄窝了，奇犽隐约察觉小孩好像对他产生了雏鸟的印随反应，不然刚被从变态犯人手里救出，就能心无芥蒂和陌生男人同处一室，怎么想都反常。

奇犽把小杰做的饭放进冰箱，打算第二天吃。他吃过小杰做的饭菜，虽然小孩会做的只有简单几种，奇犽不挑，觉得吃起来还行，除了小杰第一天擅自帮他口，那之后什么事若没得到奇犽许可，便什么都不敢动，奇犽告诉他房间里的东西都可以随便用，白天他不在可以看电视打发时间，没想到小杰就跟着电视节目学会了料理。会做已经很了不起了，第一次看见他留给自己的饭菜，忍不住心里吐槽一句，我这是捡回来一个小妻子吗，然后想起第一天他的确帮自己解决生理需求，还想起了困扰他好几天的春梦，不由一阵恶寒。告诉他不用做到这种地步，然而小杰头上仿佛有一对狗耳朵失落的耷拉下来，奇犽就随他去了。

相安无事几天，奇犽也不刻意躲他了，某天早退回来，发现家里多了个不速之客。

房间里唯一一张小小的单人沙发上，坐着个一头长发穿着黑色制服的人。单看外貌打扮应该登上时尚杂志封面的人物，可惜寒酸的破沙发让他一双长腿无处安放，气势大打折扣。奇犽进门看到他，下意识去找小杰的身影，发现小杰在小床上安稳地躺着。奇犽和长发男人相对无言尴尬的沉默了一会，男人先开口了，“别这么看我，我并没有对他怎样，只是让他睡一会。”

奇犽不置可否，看上去不担忧小杰的安危，扫了一眼他黑色制服的肩章，居然当上了高级警督，他只要给够钱就可以搞暗杀的大哥居然混上警督，这世道不会好了，奇犽心想。

伊路米开门在他弟住处看到小杰的时候，虽然面无表情，受到的惊吓其实不比被陌生人闯进来的小杰要少。他那个看上去对男人女人都不感兴趣的三弟，原来爱好这种幼齿的，还金屋藏娇。然而他环视了眼这老旧狭小的房间，金屋是算不上了，这个娇，也值得商榷。住这种破地方，养了个瘦了吧唧没什么料的小男孩，他弟原来在外面过得这么艰苦吗。

“我都不知道你有这种爱好。”

伊路米看了眼床上睡着的男孩，熟睡的面孔显得年龄更小了，如果说和奇犽像父子太过夸张，至少也像年龄差距很大的兄弟。

奇犽对他哥低级的挑衅完全没有反应，凭伊路米的手段，轻易就能搞清楚小杰的情况。小杰还活着，就说明了一切，如果小杰真的是自己找来的床伴，不择手段想让他回家的伊路米一照面，就可能把小杰弄死。

伊路米见奇犽懒得理他，转换话题，“你在这种地方玩警察游戏想玩到什么时候？那么想玩，回家来哥哥在警部上层给你弄个职位。”

“谁说我对当警察感兴趣。”

“那你在这里浪费时间做什么？还救了这个小东西，你明明更适合杀人，怎么想起救人了。”

“说了多少次我已经厌倦杀人了，而且我也没打算救人。”当初只是顺手，然而出了点意外，不得不把人捡回来。

不投机的对话陷入了僵局，伊路米抬腕看了下表，“我该去见客户了。”

高级警督，去见客户，是推销还是怎样，见哪门子的客户。

奇犽的不耐烦不加掩饰，“不送，以后别再来了。”

“你已经一年多没回家，要是同意回来，哥哥允许你带上这小孩。”

回答他的是在他面前砰然关上的大门。

打发走他，奇犽一屁股坐到床边。

小杰躺在床上人事不省，乖巧的睡颜让人看着也不觉沉静下来。奇犽没忍住伸出指头在他脸上轻戳，很快对嫩包子脸爱不释手，无意中指尖滑过小巧的唇瓣，软软的。可能觉得痒了，睡梦中的小杰下意识舔了下嘴唇。探出的粉嫩舌尖擦过奇犽的指腹，带过一阵电流般酥麻，让奇犽倏然想起第一天小杰对他做过的事儿，手噌的从小杰脸边挪开，一个箭步冲进隔间，凉水洗把脸冷静下，整个人都不好了。

小杰醒过来的时候已经是晚上，好像不记得之前发生了什么。虽然讨厌他哥，奇犽也得承认他的专业，做事不留把柄，完美的传承了家族的教导，脑子里装满生意，为达目的不择手段。跳过这样完美的长兄让他当继承人，简直没有道理，他从来就不想继承什么家业。

晚饭是小杰做给奇犽的，虽然不记得之前的事，却敏锐的发现奇犽好像没什么情绪，忙得转圈圈，努力想让他开心起来。因为今天奇犽回来的早些，第一次和他一起吃晚饭，小杰用奇犽买来的材料做了丰盛的菜肴。奇犽看着一桌子菜发呆，小杰发现他嗜甜，做的都是他喜欢吃的。让奇犽觉得不是他养活这小孩，明明是小杰在花费心思养活他。

奇犽吃得很尽兴，把刚才的事通通抛在脑后。小杰顾不得自己吃，眼巴巴看着他，被奇犽夸奖，高兴得仿佛身后有尾巴在使劲摇。

奇犽伸手在他的脑袋上揉了一把，小杰这才满足的一口一口吃起来。

小杰除了第一天开口讲话，之后又恢复了沉默，不知道被怎样对待过，似乎对发出声音有某种程度的心理障碍。奇犽问他话，也多是点头或摇头，这样根本别提询问犯人的线索，连基本的沟通都很难。奇犽不能勉强他，但是案件迟迟没有进展，陷入了僵局。奇犽甚至想莫非是自己想多了，难道只是一次偶然犯案，因种种巧合才没留下任何痕迹，虽然奇犽不相信巧合，但一时也没有任何办法。

这天半夜，小杰突然惊醒。他已经有阵子没做噩梦了，像抓住救命稻草一般紧紧抱着奇犽的警服，把脸埋进去猛吸，令他心安的熟悉味道让他渐渐平静下来。出了一身的冷汗，裹紧了被子，却发现下身那处发烫。

梦到了那些不好的事，身体却有了反应。他记得被皮鞋踩住下体，在他哭泣时用冷硬的鞋底磨蹭他那里，无法控制的起了反应时，听见周围的哄笑。也记得他的那里被人含住吸吮，下面小小囊袋被玩弄，忍不住挺腰往那人口中送的更深。

对这种生理现象完全没有任何好的回忆，甚至惧怕并感到恶心，但是一时半会消不下去很难受。小杰扭头看了床上一眼，被子随着呼吸匀称地起伏，看起来睡得正沉，才放下心来，好像做什么坏事一样，努力忘记脑海中曾被迫自渎给人看的记忆，手握了上去，想快点解决。

嘴里咬着那件警服，鼻间满是奇犽身上的气味，让他有了些许安全感，闭着眼睛，手里动作不停。有泪滴从眼角滑落，释放的那一刻没忍住，含混叫了声奇犽，然后愣住了。小声喘息着，感觉到手上的粘腻液体。刚才叫的声音非常小，一般人根本听不见，小杰下意识看了眼床上，那个人还在熟睡，小杰自己都不明白为什么会脱口而出他的名字，脑子一团乱，浑浑噩噩爬起来，小心没发出任何动静去隔间清洗。

床上其实早就清醒了的奇犽心里掀起惊涛骇浪。

小杰做了噩梦，呼吸突然变得急促时，奇犽就醒了。最近虽然减少了，小杰仍然偶尔会被梦魇住，奇犽仅凭他呼吸频率的改变就醒了过来，察觉他做噩梦了，一开始为了帮他摆脱梦魇，奇犽还下床打算轻轻弄醒他，发现小杰抱着他的警服，好像嗅到他身上的味道就安静下来，眉头也不皱那么紧了，看到自己的衣服还有这个作用，奇犽就没叫醒他了。

今天却发现不一样，注意到小杰醒来，奇犽本打算接着睡，然而细细的喘息传到耳朵里，很快反应过来他在做什么，都是男的，本来奇犽没有任何想法，直到听见小杰呜咽着小声叫他的名字，那声音宛若蛛丝又轻又细，在奇犽听来却犹如石破天惊。

一个男孩儿在自慰时叫他的名字，如果是别的男的，要是奇犽心情不佳搞不好会直接把他杀了。可震惊归震惊，小孩抱着他的衣服嗅着他的味道抚慰自己，发出小动物般的呜咽呻吟，躺在床上装睡的他居然没觉得反感或恶心。奇犽大脑当机了，觉得小杰是对救了他的自己移情，这在受害人身上并不少见，然而小杰微弱叫他名字的声音，渐渐和奇犽那些荒诞梦境里的声音重合，不由得又记起了那极其逼真又清晰的梦。

小杰像个普通的思春期男孩那样，半夜洗完弄脏的底裤，蹑手蹑脚窸窣爬进被窝，很快又睡着了。反倒是奇犽，脑子里一直重复着小杰叫他的声音和那个荒淫的梦境，导致再没半点睡意，破天荒失眠睁着眼睛到天明。

第二天上班的时候，顶着两个黑眼圈的奇犽受到了同僚的深刻同情。

案子毫无头绪，还被迫收留受害男孩住在家里，几个人良心发现，觉得让奇犽压力颇大而导致欲求不满十分过意不去。奇犽莫名其妙被误会，被误会的还歪打正着。

为了补偿他，三人下班带着奇犽去找乐子，撺掇他跟他们一起去当地有名的酒吧俱乐部。

也想转移下注意力的奇犽跟着他们去了。

奇犽靠坐在俱乐部的长沙发上，手臂随意搭在沙发靠背，怀里左拥右抱，更有美艳火辣的陪酒女大胆坐在他腿上，一晚上他手里的酒杯就没空过，陪酒女们争抢着替他斟酒，艳福不浅，不能更风流倜傥。

好心带奇犽来消遣的三个人被遗忘一旁，他们怎么就忘了帅哥的魅力了呢。陪酒女们纷纷围着奇犽一个人献殷勤，他们仨被迫抱团取暖，看着奇犽和包围他的女人们谈笑风生，纷纷觉得自己自取其辱多此一举。没有陪酒女给他们倒酒，他们三个互相默默给对方倒，皱着眉头盯着被美艳女人们淹没的奇犽，借酒消愁。发誓以后出来找乐子，再也不会带上那家伙了。

奇犽没喝几口酒，因为他对酒精不感兴趣，而且酒精对他没有半点作用。令他欣慰的是，他对傲人的胸部和翘臀仍有「性」致，然而更绝望的是，坐在他大腿上的陪酒女俯身故意露出乳沟，伸出纤纤素手往他几乎满着的杯里倒酒时，他脑子里想的全是给他做好饭菜一脸期待看着他的男孩儿。

放下满到几乎溢出来的酒杯，奇犽以手掩面。

我完了。

奇犽心想。

结果离开时比来之前的身影看上去更失魂落魄了。同事三人却一点不同情他了，明明被美人们众星拱月似的伺候着，还比他们仨更失落，惨能有他们惨？

奇犽打开宿舍门之前，深吸了口气。就把小杰看作是他弟弟，这不难的。

并不是说奇犽对男孩儿有那方面的想法，他也没想进入他里面。

推开房门，小杰就像迎接主人回来的小狗，看见他时眼睛里烟花一样迸出来的喜悦骗不了人。奇犽便轻易放弃了纠结，不就是自慰时叫他的名字了吗，多大个事儿。

听到几个同事说本部有意把小杰送回福利院，奇犽下意识坐直了，听他们几个七嘴八舌跟他讲。

虽然小地方的规矩就是没有规矩，但是让受害男孩一直住在警员的宿舍里也有点说不过去。

小杰在福利院的时候反应十分抗拒，这种小城镇，即使是受害者，因为涉及到鸡奸而遭到歧视，即使回到福利院也会受到欺负。但是他们三个说道，奇犽已经仁至义尽了，至于小孩之后会怎样，就看他自己造化好了，毕竟奇犽没有义务一直照顾下去。

奇犽说不出心里什么滋味，他一开始的确不情愿照顾男孩，而且既然知道了小杰回到福利院会面临什么样的待遇，要让他回去吗。他们几个说的对，他没有义务一直庇护下去，可是让小杰去会让他遭受冷眼的地方，他该怎么生活下去？

随即被自己的想法弄愣了，他以为是受害男孩对他移情，原来不知不觉中，移情的好像是自己。奇犽觉得，不是小杰离开他便无法生存，而是他离开小杰的话，要怎么像原来那样无牵无挂活下去。

奇犽说，他会跟本部申请，让男孩继续在他那里生活一段时间。闻言三人都差点惊掉了下巴。

发现他是认真的，纷纷上前拍他的肩膀，昨天还把奇犽当男性公敌的几个人，又对他改变了观感，这小子简直是快要绝种的敬业良善好心的优秀青年警员啊！

几个几乎被感动到掩面的人还没碰到奇犽肩膀，就被奇犽嫌弃得狠狠拍开了。


	3. Chapter 3

小杰并不知道自己无意中就被决定了去留，一个人在家里打扫，其实房间很小并没有什么需要整日清扫的地方，小杰只是为了能帮上一点忙，并且找事做强迫自己忘掉仍会不时想起的可怕记忆，而这样做并不总是有效果，就会紧紧抱着奇犽的警服缩在角落，脸埋在衣服里希望尽快忘记，希望奇犽快点回来。即使这样，小杰也觉得渐渐好了起来，因为梦里会反复出现的画面开始减少，奇犽出现的次数多了起来。无数次小杰在梦里拖着灌铅般的双腿无处可逃，银发的警察总会神武天降，小杰开始不再怕噩梦了。

地板擦到第三遍的时候，小杰听到门口有声音，身体无意识抖了一下，虽然奇犽偶尔会早退，但是从未这个时间回来过。小杰隐约记得之前有个个子很高的长发男人闯进了家里，把他吓坏了，可是之后却记不清了，只是当做了个奇怪的梦，但是现在门口有响动，又勾起了小杰的恐惧。过了几分钟，没有人突然开门，小杰没来得及放下心来，看到门缝底下被塞进一张纸，看清上面的字，整个人僵住了。

奇犽早退的时候，买了蛋糕。他喜欢甜的，也打算当作给小杰的奖赏，就当庆祝两人继续相依为命，而且小孩成天把那间破屋子打扫得一尘不染，也挺难为他的。

拿钥匙开门，最先映入眼帘的是地上一张纸条。

「不想他死就自己出来」

心里咯噔了一下，奇犽抬眼看向小杰惯常待着的角落，没有，环视了整个房间，都没有，小孩好像人间蒸发了。手里放着蛋糕的纸盒摔落在地上。

他一直在追查的犯人居然自己找上了门，摸清了他的住处，留下字条，引出小杰靠他自己的双脚迈出这扇门。  
甚至没等他回来和他商量，宁愿再次回去受折磨，牺牲自己也不想连累他。一个小孩宁愿用自己的命换他的，奇犽感觉受到了奇耻大辱。

他一把拉开柜子最下层的抽屉，里面有他之前斥巨资从他二哥那买的定位装置，没想到这么快就派上了用场。纽扣大小的定位器被他放在小杰衣服兜里，他没什么衣物，一直都穿着那一套。  
启动仪器进行搜索，很快画面上显示出一个小亮点，正在往城北匀速移动，看来打算离开小镇。

奇犽抓着屏幕，没走楼梯直接从二楼阳台跳了出去，引起路过居民的惊呼，拦下一辆正张扬而过的改装机车，亮出从来没派上过用场的证件，“警察，你的车我征用了！”

不等人表态就给对方拖了下去，长腿一迈跨上机车给足油门绝尘而去。

完全没反应过来就被拽下去的机车手在地上滚了一身土，摇摇晃晃爬起来冲影子都不见的警察喊，“阿Sir你没有戴头盔啊！”

车速已达到上限，奇犽的头发被吹得一团乱，定位屏幕固定在车把手上，位置越来越近，奇犽凭两轮车的机动性抄了不少近道，从小巷飞驰而出时正好拦在目标轿车前面。定位显示小杰就在这辆车里，奇犽一眼扫去看清车内人员，随即不要命一样加速。四周行人此起彼伏发出尖叫，轿车紧急转向造成尖锐刹车声响，场面乱成一团。机车极速撞了过去，而奇犽抓紧时机在撞上前腾空后仰跳了出去，由于冲击力在地上滚了两圈才停下。骤然相撞发出一声巨响，不等车里撞得七晕八素的人反应，奇犽拔枪向驾驶和副驾驶连续射击，周围的路人抱头四处惊叫逃窜。奇犽绕到车后座，枪抵着脑门把坐在后排绑票犯里仅剩的活人给拽了出来，他余光注意到后排座位伏卧着一个小小的身影，手脚被绑，眼睛被蒙着，倒省了奇犽的力气，不用去遮住他眼睛了。

被拖出来的人两股战战，裤裆湿了一大片，语无伦次“我不知道什么都不知道我只是替人办事”

“替谁办事？”

被吓尿的人翻来覆去只剩下我也不知道。

“为什么要抓这个小孩？”

“听听说他是珍贵样本，他被用了药，其他我真的什么都不知道了！警官，我我我真是无辜的！放过我——”

砰。

一声枪响在脑门开个洞，近距离不可避免被血溅了一身。

虽然这里算不上闹市区，附近往来的人也不少，被他这一凶残行为吓得路人跑的七七八八，也有胆子大的藏在安全地带举起了手机。拍照的，录像的，报警的，虽然奇犽穿着警服，这哪是警察啊，比恶鬼还可怕。

奇犽擦了把脸上的血，环顾四周，有被他扫到的路人瞬间腿都软了。

奇犽没有看见像是同伙的人，他从后座单手拎出小杰，解开他手脚，脱下警服罩在他头上。

走出段距离后回手一发子弹射入报废轿车的油箱，瞬间爆炸的冲天火光中，奇犽一手抱着小杰，一手枪指地面，逐渐走远，也不管身后引起的轩然大波。

奇犽被停职了。

他同事三人围着一张报纸，报上登着奇犽的照片，他满身是血，怀里抱着看不清脸，只能看到盖着的衣服下面探出两条嫩藕般的手臂环着奇犽脖子，后面是火光浓烟冲天。

他们三个看向奇犽，同时开口，“你更像罪犯。”

舆论中奇犽声名狼藉，城中肆无忌惮开枪击毙三名歹徒不说，骑着机车兜头撞上制造车祸，爆炸现场惨不忍睹。

之前奇犽决定继续收留受害男孩时，他同事几个还觉得他心软，现在一看完全错得离谱。

贫瘠小镇中报纸头一次脱销了。指责满身血的奇犽穷凶极恶的，在城镇中开枪丝毫不顾路人性命的，歹徒都被击毙了又炸了轿车毁尸灭迹的，群情激愤要追究他的责任。

奇犽没什么反应，小杰宁愿回到变态犯人那里继续出卖身体或忍受别的折磨，就因为犯人威胁小杰不然就杀了自己，他其实是憋着一股火，虽然手段激烈了点，倒不是故意闹这么大，因为奇犽觉得竟然需要一个小孩牺牲他来救自己，感到男人的尊严被踩到土里，让他觉得极其窝囊。

虽然也不全是指责的，但是替奇犽说话的人很少，除了机车的原主挥舞着报纸指着照片中炸得看不出原样的废铁，说那是他被警察征用的机车，为清除邪恶势力做出了贡献。当然他之所以这么气定神闲是因为本部警署答应以几倍的价格赔偿他，他可以去买更好的车了。  
其他就只剩镇中的女人们，她们盯着照片里被奇犽抱着看不到脸的小孩，羡慕嫉妒到极点，纷纷幻想被奇犽抱在怀里救出的是她们自己，甚至构思出种种细节。

奇犽听到小杰被用药物，就把抽取的血样送去他信得过的人那里检查。一开始镇里的小医院检测小杰没有任何外伤，体内的药物残留并没有被检查出来。他的旧识是手腕了得的专家，奇犽把小杰的体液样本给他送了过去，相信很快会得出结果。

他救回小杰后，本来日渐好转的小孩又没了人气，主动开口提出去福利院。

“回福利院？下次再发生这种事，可就没人救你了。”

经过这次事件小杰终于又开口讲话，他似乎觉得自己在只会给奇犽带来麻烦。

奇犽现在停职，和小杰朝夕相对，没事人似的翻着收到的化验报告，小杰体内果然残留着不明药物成分，不是他想的毒品，而是紊乱代谢的药物。难怪小杰看上去比他的实际年龄小，还有发现他时那一头长得不自然的头发。一个可能是黑帮的不法组织，拿小孩来做人体实验，总不可能是悬壶济世普度众生。

“除了你，还有没有别的小孩？”

小杰摇摇头，“我不知道。”关着他的人，也从未让小杰看见他的长相，眼睛一直被蒙着，如果小杰在那方面伺候的好，就会少受点虐待。小杰磕磕绊绊得透露了他知道的事给奇犽。

奇犽沉思着，“好，反正我也不打算留在这里了，去把那个变态找出来灭了。”

小杰急了，“你会死的！”

“他很厉害？”

“一个人去对抗坏人，会死的，电影里都是这么演的。”

奇犽无语，他知道最近小杰看的是什么节目了。

“电影都是骗人的。”

“我不能…再给你添麻烦了。”

“……我很厉害的。”虽然奇犽一向从不自夸，然而这个貌似把他瞧扁了的小孩，说不准哪天又要为他献出自己了。

现在的住处已经被他哥知道了，这个小地方他已经不打算再待下去，带着小孩去铲除恶人，他找到接下来的一段时间里想做的事了。

“你跟我一起走吧。”

小杰懵然看着奇犽，他以为奇犽不会再管他了。

“难道你以后想一直就这样担惊受怕？”

小杰摇头。

“奇犽为什么要救我？”

奇犽看着他，这小孩自从被救回来后，就像做好心理准备随时会被丢弃的小狗，问他为什么要自找麻烦的样子，看上去真是可怜巴巴的。

“我以前是个杀手，”奇犽看着小杰，不答反问，“即使这样你也愿意跟着我？”

“愿意。”小杰答得不假思索，“可是带着我会碍事…”

这小东西真是，奇犽托着腮，一直以来不管是谁听到杀手这两个字，都会下意识有戒心，想和他保持距离。小杰的反应还真是头一次，这种感觉挺新鲜的。但是这小孩的话，就算奇犽说自己是外星人也不会有什么反应吧。

“老实讲，我没有什么想做的事，救你也只是顺手，这个地方我已经腻了，既然暂时找到了目标，就当帮你一把，我顺便打发时间，在我找到想做的事之前，你可以跟着我，怎么样？”

“嗯。”小杰轻轻点头，握住奇犽伸过来的手。和奇犽的话，他那里都愿意去。

end


End file.
